


#30daysin

by Bwubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30daysin, Character Study, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, original fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: This is a collection of short stories where I explore and expand characters from a novel I'm working on. I follow the prompts from @thewitchofwonderlust on Instagram, hence the tag #30daysin.Enjoy! Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Philip Goodwill / Ezra Torner, Philip Goodwill / Jack





	#30daysin

**Author's Note:**

> TW; Mention of Drugs, murder and character death.
> 
> Let me know what you think of it, feedback is always appreciated!

12th of October, 2018

Philip sighs, and lets his body go limp. He looks at the other man next to him. He rolls down until he is laying on the floor, giggling softly to himself.  
He feels his body caving in, the drugs coursing through his veins. His vision starts to blur. The room starts swirling around him, going upside down and then spinning at an incredible speed until he can’t tell what’s what anymore. Faster and faster it spins. He feels himself falling down and down and then-

A hand is on his cheek. The soft fingers caress his face, wiping away the tears that he had cried without realizing it.  
The floor underneath him looks cleaner, different from the room where he was earlier. Neater. Did he somehow teleport? Or was this some elaborate prank by his brother?

He reaches out with his hand, softly letting his fingers skid over the dark wooden planks beneath him. The several chips and scratches make him think of a long ago time. A time where he was happy, where he had found someone to be content with.

Then his eyes fall upon a pair of feet in front of him. They were clad in woollen socks, grey ones. They were also wearing sandals, ones that he vaguely recognized. He moved his hand towards them, and started tracing the golden stitching on the sides.  
His heart skips a beat.

As fast as lightning, he looks up, pushing away the hand on his cheek in the process. Within less than a second, he was up on his feet, his fangs bared. He stares down at the figure who is still crouched before him, now looking up at him with big, scared eyes.

“Darling?” The other slowly gets up, holding out their hands in front of them. “Was the nightmare that bad?” They reach out with their hand, but let it drop to their sides as he skids out of their reach. “Philip?”

He feels his heart stutter to a stop, his breath leaving his mouth in a sigh as he says “E-Ezra?”

He stands utterly still as his former husband smiles, before slowly walking up to him. He feels their arms tugging him closer, and without meaning to, he relaxes into the touch.

“I thought you were long dead.” He mumbles into Ezra’s shirt. “Murdered by Thompson.”

Ezra pats his head, hugging him even closer, but doesn’t respond.

They stay like that for a minute, Philip basking in the comfort of his husband that he thought he had lost hundreds of years ago. Lost to a murderous vampire who won’t stop at nothing until Philip and his brother we’re dead. But why he had to bring their significant others into the mix was and will always be a mystery to Philip. He will never forgive Thompson for taking away his Ezra, nor for killing Claude’s wife.

His brain stuttered to a stop. Wait a minute. Ezra was dead, wasn’t he? He saw him get killed, right before his eyes. He saw the life leave out of Ezra’s eyes, those golden brown eyes that he had loved and adored so much.

Philip pushed Ezra away, breaking their hug. With wide eyes, he stares at Ezra, who was standing in front of him very much alive.

He pinched himself in the arm. When he looked up, Ezra was still there. Albeit looking a bit confused, but still standing there, alive and breathing. He then raised his arm to his mouth and bit, hard. A jolt of pain shot through his limb, but Ezra didn’t disappear.

Instead, his husband darted forward, grabbing his arm and pulling it away from his mouth. “Philip, you absolute moron! I though we had agreed that you wouldn’t do this anymore!” Tsking to themselves, they pulled a handkerchief out of their pocket and started dabbing at the blood that welled up in two dots.

Philip stared at them. He couldn’t believe it. Ezra was here, standing right in front of him. Alive, breathing, worrying over him like they always did.  
“Ezra?” He whispered softly after a moment, reaching out with his hand to cup their face. “Is it really you?”

His husband smiles, their eyes crinkling. “Of course darling, who else would I be?”

 _A ghost_ , he thought. _A ghost who had come back to taunt me for all of my sins_.  
He didn’t say it aloud. He didn’t dare to. This dream, this vision, whatever it was, was too good to be real. But he didn’t want to break it yet. He wanted to enjoy it a little more.

Ezra smiles softly at him, before wrapping the handkerchief around his arm and tying it tightly. Patting it once, they said “I’ll go get us some wine. Sit down, calm yourself, and then we can talk about what you saw in your nightmare, okay?”

He nods once, and watches as Ezra smiles once more before walking away. Philip watches them go, a pang of pain shooting through his heart. His mind had a hard time catching up with what was now really happening. This couldn’t be real, it wasn’t possible. It also couldn’t be one of Claude’s manipulations either. His brother wouldn’t do that to him.  
Would he?  
He shakes his head, discarding that thought. Of course not. It’s Claude, his twin. They’ve been through so much together, of course he wouldn’t do that to him.  
Still, a bad feeling nagged at him as he let his back rest against the wall behind him. He let his eyes wander as his mind still tried to gather it all, and took in the room around him. He seemed to be in an apartment, judging by the view out of the window. It was night outside, and raining, the droplets pattering against the glass.

He shifted his gaze. There was a bed in the middle of the room, two nightstands with flickering candles besides it. The sheets on the bed were rumpled, the pillows scattered on the floor. Philip stared at it. It all felt too familiar, as if he had seen this before. It felt like he was at home, a home of a long forgotten time.

As he scanned the various paintings on the walls, it clicked in his mind. He _was_ home. This was his old apartment that he had shared with Ezra back in 1460. Back when he was still happy.  
But that didn’t make sense. He didn’t live here anymore, not since Ezra died. The place contained too many memories, so he had moved out, left it all behind. So why was he here? Or, more importantly, why was Ezra here?

He hadn’t finished that thought or Ezra came walking back into the bedroom, carrying two upside down wineglasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. A smile was on their face as they walked in, but it faltered slightly as they saw the confused expression on Philip’s face. Crossing the short distance to the bed, they set the wine and glasses down before sitting down themselves, patting the spot next to them. “Come here for a moment.”

Philip hesitated for a moment, but then he walked towards his husband. He was still wary, and it was probably showing on his face. With a sigh, he laid down on the bed, putting his head in Ezra’s lap. He knew it couldn’t possibly be real, but he could make the best of it while it lasted.

He snuggled up to the other, turning his head so that his nose touched Ezra’s stomach. He felt their hands slowly starting to card through his long hair, and he unconsciously melted into the touch. After a moment, he murmured “Will you tell me about your day?”  
Ezra’s voice drifted to him from above. “Of course darling.” They continued carding their fingers through his hair as they spoke. He felt himself relaxing more and more, his mind growing fuzzy and calm again.

He didn’t know for how long he laid there. He might have drifted off to sleep, because when he opened his eyes again, it was suddenly darker all around him. He started to rise, but a hand stopped him and started tugging him back down. He followed obediently.

Thanks to his night vision, he could still see his surroundings clearly despite the absence of light. And he also could clearly see that the figure tugging him down wasn’t Ezra in the slightest.  
“Are you feeling better baby?” The other smiled at him.  
Philip froze. That person was not Ezra and that wasn’t their voice. He stared at the other man, before rising again, this time without being stopped. He sat back, tears burning in his eyes.  
“Who are you?” He asked, and before the other man could answer, he said immediately “Where’s Ezra?”

The man looked confused, and he turned on the lamp besides the bed. Then he sat up, facing Philip and said “I’m Jack, remember? We met in the bar yesterday, and we went to your place after having a few drinks. We then both took pills, before crashing into this bed.” Jack paused for a moment, then said “I don’t know who Ezra is, but I do know you had quite the bad trip last night and kept murmuring that name.”

He stared at the human, tears now starting to fall down his face. He sobbed, putting his head in his hands and whispering “Get out.”

Jack shifted and reached out to him. “Excuse me?”  
Philip shot out of the bed, his temper flaring. His eyes glowed red. He gestured to the door and bellowed “Get the fuck out! Leave me alone!” The tears were now streaming down his face.

The human went pale white, and scrambled of the bed. He collected his clothes before opening the door and running out, leaving Philip standing alone in the room.

He sobbed again, his anger fading. Instead, grief washed over him like a tidal wave. His knees buckled beneath him, and he fell to the floor.  
  



End file.
